Eye for an Eye
by WickedInk
Summary: After his brothers death, Lovino Vargas begins killing off the people responsible for his death. His life is saved after one of the fights by a mysteriouse man and they soon become friends, but what happens when Lovino finds out that this mans name is on The List. Crappy summary story is better, T for mild violence and im paronoid Disclamer: I DON"T OWN HETALIA


Rain poured from the sky heavily as if the angels themselves were crying. The living ray of sunshine known as Feliciano Vargas now

lay dead in his brothers arms. Lovino had gotten there to late, his little brother was already at death's door taking his last few breaths.

FLASHBACK

Lovino gasped in shock and shouted out running to his brother and picking him up into his lap. Feliciano smiled as he looked up at his

fratello, Lovino was fighting back tears trying to smile for his brother "It will be okay Feli your gonna be fine I just have to get you to

the hospital." Lovino said desperately hoping he was right. "Its okay to cry fratello, I know I'm going to die, but I'm glad I got to see

you just one last time." Feliciano said as his voice got weaker. Lovino didn't even try to fight the tears that were now running down

his face and onto Feliciano's hair, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Feli if only I had gotten here sooner I could have saved you!" Lovino cried.

Feliciano lifted his hand to his brothers face and smiled gently, it was the most serious he had ever looked "Please... please keep

smiling for me fratello I'll be with you always." after those words he took his last breath.

FLASHBACK END

Lovino buried his face into Feliciano's auburn hair, his hazel eyes red from crying but his tears were all dried up. Feliciano had gotten

involved with an old gang from Lovino's past called "Viper" by mistake. The new members had wanted to challenge Lovino but when

they found out he was no longer interested in the gang they tried to use Feliciano to draw him out. Lovino was given a time and place

to be but had gotten caught up in trafic. Panicked, he got out of the car and ran the rest of the way, but he was still to late.

Feliciano had been shot once in the

chest and his killers had run off. "They wanted my attention... now they have it!" Lovino growled. The gun used sat three feet away

from Lovino, it was a revolver. A revolver has six shots, one was used on Feli, there were currently five people in the "Viper" gang,

one old member and four new. "A bullet for each one of those murderers!" Lovino growled not even bothering to count the bullets in

the gun, knowing there would be five. Silently, Lovino stood up and walked away with the intent of bloodshed soon to come.

Off in

the shadows a few feet away stood a man who had been shot in the shoulder with a revolver while trying to save a friend. He

followed the young man who had arrived at the scene just minutes after with interested eyes. So this man was Lovino Vargas,

once known as the "Black Snake Shadow" to the Viper's. " So this is the one, the one Feliciano asked me to protect, to keep happy."

The man smiled and disappeared into the shadows.

1)Jared Doniva (Rattler) 2)DelLila Giovoni (Black Mamba) 3)Tony Monigo (Copper Head) 4)Dominic Vincetty (Black Snake) 5)Antonio

Fernandez (Cotton Mouth)

"So this is the list... Dominic chased off everyone after I left, even

Jacob." Lovino muttered to himself while checking over the list he had scratched together. All of the original members of 'Viper', save

for Dominic, were either dead or quit, but the way Dominic saw it, they ran away.

'Vipers'

1)Conner Doniva (Viper)- deceased 2) Dominic Vincetty (Black Snake) 3)Lovino Vargas (Black Snake Shadow) 4)Tonya Silvers (Black Mamba)- deceased 5)Jacob Devari (Cobra) 6) Dean Waters (Boa)- deceased 7)Dawn Vitani (Cotton Mouth)

Dominic wanted to be the leader and so he challenged Conner

and killed him. What we didn't know at the time was that he had cheated, but we found out to late to do anything. Tonya, a member

who they all loved and were good friends with, vowed revenge for Conner. She was murdered by Dominic's newest member, a girl

called DelLila, she was given the name Black Mamba after that. Dean, Tonya's best friend, was killed by Dominic after her death.

Lovino soon became even more unresponsive causing his brother to take drastic measures and spend all his spare time with him.

When Lovino realize what he had and that it had been there the whole time, he quit 'Viper' and stayed with Feliciano.

Jacob and Dawn left shortly after him and Dominic has been angry with Lovino ever since.

Shaking off memories of the past Lovino stood up from the desk and went to his closet. He pulled an old box down from the

top shelf and opened the lid. " Well old buddy i bet you never thought you would see the light of day again." he said sarcastically to

the outfit and guns in the box. A plain white collar shirt with sleeves, a black tie and jacket, black pants and a black fadora.

Doniva wasn't a

hard man to find, especially for someone like Lovino. " He's sloppy and arrogant, Dominic should have trained him better before

getting him into a battle with me." Lovino said with a smirk as he came to his destination after a few hours of searching, " Unless..."

Lovino now stood in front of an old warehouse that Doniva should be

at right now getting supplies and his next orders. Lovino glanced around his surroundings and quickly caught three things amiss, the

door to the warehouse hadn't be opened in at least a week for the amount of undisturbed dirt at the bottom of it, the place was

entirely surrounded by crumbling ruins and dead trees and was desolate, last, he could smell gas, it was a trap. Lovino turned around

and ran toward the clearing, when he got halfway there the warehouse exploded sending hot air and debris his way. The force of the

explosion knocked him off his feet for an instant just before a large chunk of metal could bury itself into his back. Silently Lovino got

to his feet and looked around, several patches of the ground were on fire and there was a thick layer of smoke making it hard to

see. A voice rang across the clearing "Dominic was wrong, your senses are as sharp as ever, he told me that if this little trick didn't

kill you that I should return, that I

wouldn't be able to fight you, but you don't look like much. Today i'll do what he couldn't, i'll kill the Black Snake Shadow and earn

the tittle for myself." Doniva boasted cockily as he steped out of the shadows. Lovino smiled, his prey had saved him the trouble of

tracking him down.

" Don't be so

sure Doniva you should be less cocky, this is were it will end for you, i'll make you pay for what you did!" Lovino shouted at him.

Jared smiled and remembered that Dominic had once told him that Lovino's only weakness when he fought was that if he was upset

he became blind with rage and got sloppy. " Oh, you mean pay for what we did to your sorry excuse of a brother? You couldn't even

save him, what makes you think you can avenge his death?!" Doniva taunted. He hesitated for just a moment when he saw the pure

fire that was Lovino Vargas's eyes as he stared at him. " You are going to regret that." Lovino said, in an instant the two were

charging each other, bullets flying everywhere but only a few hitting their marks, one in Lovino's shoulder, one grazed his face as well

and one in Jared's arm while another grazed his leg. " He screamed for you!" Doniva yelled, Lovino stumbled and had to duck behind

a crumbled wall as bullets came whizzing by. Jared smiled as he figured out how he was going to kill Lovino. Lovino's heart was

pounding in his chest, his brother... and he wasn't there to protect him... " He cried out your name begging you to come save him,"

Lovino tried to escape from the wall he was behind as Doniva came closer, cornering him, but another bullet grazed his arm causing

him to take cover again "But you never came did you Lovino... thats why he's dead!" again Lovino tried to escape but his mind was so

clattered with thoughts and images of his brothers terrified face that he only managed to get to another crumbling wall before he had

to take cover again. "You couldn't save him, no you could have but you didn't!" Lovino's heart almost stopped beating right then and

there, he couldn't even see were he was going he just ran "He begged us not to kill him, begged us to give you more time." Jared

laughed. "Shut up!" Lovino yelled. "I wish you could have seen the fear in his eyes, it was wonderful!" Jared said with a psychotic

gleam in his eye, his plan had worked, Lovino was now standing in the middle of the clearing. Just as Lovino realized were he was

standing Jared knocked him off his feet and his gun out of his hand, he had Lovino pinned underneath him. " Dominic told me how

helpless you are when your pinned down without your weapon." Jared sneered. He was taunting Lovino, toying with him... he should

have just killed him he had the chance.

In a flash of anger and panic at the position he was in Lovino threw Jared off of him knocking his

gun across the ground as well. " Seems he told you a lot, but did he tell you enough?" Lovino pinned Jared underneath him and pulled

the revolver out from underneath his jacket were it lay hidden strapped to his side and pressed it to Jared's chest. " Did he happen to

tell you that I always carry at least two weapons?" There was a terrified look in Jared's eyes as Lovino began to laugh and his smile

was crooked. " That gun... its?!" Jared stuttered, " Yes... its the gun that was used to kill my brother." "Che Dio abbia pietà della tua

anima."Lovino said as he pulled the trigger. " One down, four to go." he said to the open air.

**Translations**

Italian: Fratello = Brother, Che Dio abbia pietà delle tua anima = May God have mercy on your soul

**OMG I'm so sorry for that horriable excuse of a story its my first uploaded fic please dont kill me I deserve to burn at the stake for this thing. I apologize for any mistakes or anything confusing I will try to fix it please bring anything to my attention. My sincere apologies until next time**

**~WickedInk~**


End file.
